


Relearning and Deconstructing Modernity

by Tamarinds (yenni)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mentors, Neocolonialism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenni/pseuds/Tamarinds
Summary: Olivia and Kiawe have an honest conversation about ambition, tradition, and how to achieve both in present-day Alola.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A few assumptions on the Fire Captain made here.  
>  \--  
>  I wrote this back in November and forgot to post it.

When Kiawe is in Konikoni City, it is for two likely reasons: for his fellow Captains or at the request of Kahuna Olivia. As he exists his house and his father calls after him, voicing well-wishes, Kiawe recalls the call he received earlier that day asking him to visit the city. 

Outside the responsibilities of Trial Captain, Kiawe practices his fire dancing rigorously. Perhaps even more so now since his job at the Thrifty Megamart fell through. He can be found in front of a mirror in his house, carefully following the reflection of his dance to ensure precision and perfection in every move. Today, the ring of a call ripped him from the trance the ritual finds him in. Mid-pose, breath heavy and sweat on his brow, the caller turns out to be none other than Olivia greeting him warmly and exuding an aura of prestige despite not being physically present. She is quick to tell him the purpose of her call: to meet at her shop as soon as possible. He offered to meet following the end of the call and she laughed at that. "No. Early evening will be fine if you can."

Kiawe looks over the expanse of the Paniola sky with its changing hues in broad strokes and calls his Charizard. 

 

He finds Olivia waiting outside her shop and she offers a smile as he approaches. “There’s my fire Captain.”

"Alola."

"Alola Kiawe." She points over her shoulder and tilts her head. “You hungry? Mallow is already in the kitchen.”

Kiawe has to admit, he has not figured out the purpose of this meeting, but knows the reason is an important one. "I am."

Olivia and Kiawe enter to the restaurant and are greeted by the hostess with a "Miss Olivia." The pair give their orders—special Z-sets for both—and are seated at a table across from one another while they wait. 

“Were you busy today, Kiawe?” Olivia asks, a hand to her chin at the hostess' leave.

“I had one trial-goer in the morning. The rest of the day was devoted to my dancing.”

“Ah. Did I interrupt your routine?”

Kiawe shakes his head. “It was nothing that I could not pick up where I left off.”

“Good.” She shifts her arms to rest on the table. “As you are aware," Kiawe squares his shoulders with the change of tone, "your term of Captain is nearing its end.” Her smile is faint. “You have the opportunity to continue until the age limit is reached or you can pursue other aspirations. Will you devote another year to the Island Challenge tradition?"

“I will.” Kiawe answers without pause, yet there is an uncertainty from a hitch in his answer that Olivia undoubtedly noticed.

"I know you, like all of Alola's descendants, are committed to the preservation of our practices and there is no shame in choosing one over the other."

"My response betrayed me, Olivia," Kiawe rushes to clarify, "I do wish to be the Island Challenge's Fire Captain."

"Did it?" Olivia is not looking at him. Instead, her focus is out of a nearby window and he knows he should carefully consider his next words. His response wavered not because he does not desire to be a principal figure in the traditions of Alola, but due to the turmoil surrounding another tradition. There is a burden on his soul impacting thought processes: the uncertainty of the future in his fire dance. 

Kiawe has to be honest. "The fire dances of our people and my Captain duties are closely linked. I am committed to promoting both."

“I do not question your dedication,” Olivia's stare hardens in his direction, “but the evasion.”

“Two specials!” Mallow appears at their table, discussion aside for now, a plate in each hand. “For two important leaders of Alola’s traditions!”

“Thank you, Mallow!” Olivia gushes as the meals are set before them, a separation form the serious conversation seconds before. “This looks absolutely delicious.”

Mallow beams at the compliment and looks over expectantly at Kiawe. “Thank you for the meal, Mallow,” he responds with a low tone as Mallow slumps.

“You need to be as enthusiastic as the Professor, Kiawe!” She pats Kiawe gently on his shoulder and leaves them with a smile.

In the silence that ensues from beginning their meals, minus Olivia's occasional vocal appreciation for the food, Kiawe mulls over Olivia's words. She is his Kahuna, for all of Akala, and the representative of Tapu Lele. He does not want to entangle her in his personal troubles during this discussion of tradition and tries to think of a more appropriate answer. Unwittingly, he finds himself recalling the fire dance he gave under the bright Alola sun at Wela Volcano Park that day. Is Olivia familiar with opposition in pursuing tradition? 

Olivia is two years older than him and equally immersed in traditional practices. Yet, hers is one that has found an easy existence with tourists in her shop. The tourists view Olivia’s shop and marvel at the natural and familiar creations of Alola. She receives payment for her efforts and her craft is sustained. Her practice makes this possible, but his fire dances? The answer is not as simple. His traditional dances cannot be repurposed as a commodity like hers. They are tradition that he will not turn away any tourist or trial-goer to witness. However, devotion alone cannot keep a practice alive and that is why his dismissal from the Thrift Megamart has had such an impact.

He pauses from his meal, not yet finished. “What do they say, the tourists, of your shop?”

“Hm.” Olivia swallows a bite and takes a moment to glance at the ceiling. “Impressed at the quality. That they have use for the stones.”

With every dance on Wela Volcano Kiawe can be assured that his audience has appreciated the performance, but that is not why he does it. Through dance, a past is kept alive and satisfies a calling he has deep in his blood. He yearns to never let this aspect of his culture be forgotten despite not being consumable like Mallow’s food, practical like Lana’s fishing, or valuable like Olivia’s craftsmanship. He knows this difficulty will continue to interfere with his life until he finds an alternate solution for the dances he loves.

“That is where my dilemma lies.” He faces her, ready to explain himself. “There is a possibility that I cannot continue the dances of our people.” He blinks, a bleak reality settling in. “And when my boss gave me-”

“You are referring to your dismissal from Thrifty Megamart?”

“Yes.” Kiawe tries not let the despair that has seeped into his life reveal itself in his words.

“I’m sorry, Kiawe. I know you counted on your job to support our cherished dances.”

“This is the struggle I have found. I know I can be a Fire Captain, but now I do not know if I can continue the dances.”

"So you are worried about the future of your Fire Dance?"

"Indeed." Kiawe cannot hold back the small exhale from his throat.

"You planned to give your full attention to dancing following the end of your term as captain, I remember. That time is close now, next year. I can see where your worry stems from."

"I fear my options may be dwindling."

“The answer may be closer than you think.”

“Huh?”

“You did your part in conforming to the Megamart job," her tone authoritative, "but it may be time to consider other options. Think about what you have at your disposal and how you can offer it.”

There are a number of things she could be referring to, but his mind conveniently supplies a problem to each one. His parent's ranch? He cannot take away from their hard-earned work. Further, he cannot rightly charge for many of the services he provides. He needed that job at Thrifty Megamart because his dances _are_ a low priority. Quietly, he says, “in comparison to what is deemed worth preserving, the effort required is quite daunting.”

At this, Olivia’s look hardens. “I understand your hardship. I like my stones and thank Tapu Lele I am able to continue this. Like you, I don’t want to see our traditions die out even as the rate they are practiced in our lands continues to drop. Newer generations urged to forget.” Her eyes dart to the side as her face shows a rare sight of anger before fading. “And it something you will not stop witnessing.”

She lifts a napkin to dab at her mouth. “When you asked me about my stones, I had a feeling you were attempting to link the merit in them to your dances."her eyes glow bright, "I believe in what you are doing and I know I am not the only one.”

With a shallow breath, Kiawe responds. “Of course.” The realization should not have come as the shock it was. How could he have forgotten that it is perfectly acceptable to rely on his friends? That Olivia was his friend as well?

“You are showing the pride of Alola in your dances and they deserve to be protected even if there are other powers that say otherwise.” There is command in her tone and it fills him relief.

“You are right.” Revitalization ebbs at his throat in slow pulses.

“I can tell that you have already refused to let your dances become a spectacle. This is a good that will not be overlooked.”

Kiawe smiles, the first time that night. “I won’t let it come to that so easily.” His chest fills with energy as he inhales deeply with the poignant reminders.

“The ancestors are pleased with your efforts when many talents have disappeared or been abandoned willingly. Never forget that."

“Yes.” Kiawe picks up his fork once more, confidence instilling his mind with possibilities. “Thank you.”

“You are doing a fine job, Kiawe. Don’t think you are facing anything alone. You have all of Alola willing to help.”

  

Mallow reappears as they finish their meals. “How was it?” She asks with a grin, eager to receive feedback for her creations.

Olivia rises from her seat. “Fantastic as always, Mallow.” Her words and gestures close to doting over her Grass Captain.

“Absolutely." Kiawe agrees. "Thank you, Mallow.”

Mallow chuckles with a hand to her neck. “Aw, come on. I like cooking for my friends!”

“And you do a fine job." Olivia grasps her shoulder. "Will you be sending some over to Lana?”

“Yep! Her family does help with our fish supply, after all.”

“Perfect. Now, I will be on Melemele and Ula'ula for the next two days. Akala is the hands of my Captains while I’m gone.”

“Roger!” Mallow brings a hand to her forehead.

“Mhm.” Kiawe nods.

"Shall we let Mallow clean up now, Kiawe?"

"Yes." He faces Mallow with a grin. "Alola!"

"Alola!" Mallow waves as the two leave the restaurant. 

Outside, the star-speckled sky leaves the street lit in a warm glow from the lamps lining the streets. Olivia turns to him with her arms crossed. "Do not feel you need to hold back updates from any of us, Kiawe." Kiawe would have mistaken that tone for chastisement any other day. "We want to know you are doing well."

"I won't. I feel I am closer to a solution and I have you to thank for that."

Olivia smiles at him as the glow of the moon deepens. “Goodnight and good luck.” He waves and remembers to thank the Tapu for blessing him with the support of many in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Alola is based on Hawaii and it, like other lands of the Pasifika people, continue to suffer from the effects of colonization which tourists play an ample part in.


End file.
